1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to headgear and, more particularly, to a hat, cap, headband, bandana or other type of head covering with pockets for carrying an audio device, headphone and earplug wires and other related accessories, and a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of MP3 players and other portable audio devices continues to increase significantly each year as the size and weight of the devices continue to shrink. A common problem associated with these devices when being used while participating in sports or involved in any other activity is how to carry them. Many runners, walkers, bikers and the like simply carry the devices in their hands. Others carry the devices in their shirt or pant pockets, carrying bag or in a fanny pack.
However, each of these means of carrying the audio device results in wires extending a significant distance between the audio device and the headphones or earplugs. When running, biking, walking, participating in other sporting activities or performing any other activity, the wires extending up a persons body to his or her head are a nuisance that often hinders the person's ability to efficiently perform the activity and detracts from the overall atmosphere for which the music was intended.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for an improved means of carrying MP3 players and other audio devices. Any such device should allow for hands-free operation of the audio device and should be disposed in close proximity to the wearer's head to minimize the distance to the headphones or earplugs and allow the wearer to perform the desired activity without any hindrance from the audio device and/or its wires.
The present invention is particularly suited to overcome those problems that remain in the art in a manner not previously known.